


Blood and Petals

by CalsLaundry



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crying, Demon Gabe, Demon Hanzo, F/M, Multi, Overstimulation, Tail penetration, a heck of a lot of biting, claw fingering, some blood, vague references to ritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:45:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalsLaundry/pseuds/CalsLaundry
Summary: "A dip in the bed rouses you from your sleep. Your first thought is to blame your imagination, but as the sleep clears from your vision, a silhouette sits beside you. Illuminated only by the moon’s light, you see sharp features and metal glint. Did it work??A clawed hand touches your face almost sweetly.“We hope your dreams were sweet while you waited, cariño”“It would be a shame if we had to wake you in worse ways.”"





	Blood and Petals

**Author's Note:**

> I swear the reader inserts will never end with me.   
> This time we've added some Hanzo; both multiple lovers and Hanzo are firsts for me, but I hope you guys love it!   
> As always, I would love to hear your thoughts, and if you'd like to follow my NSFW blog(feat. plenty of OW guys), please do! calslaundry.tumblr.com

It is late, the moon is full, and its light twinkles on the trinkets that surround you.

You sit in your room, window open, text in hand, circle drawn, and candles lit. Your stomach bubbles with anticipation when you read the text, quietly and sincerely.

You wait.

Summoning is fickle, you know that. But how long should it take?

The minutes tick by and you sigh. Sleep and comfort beckon you, and you place the enormous disappointment aside when you crawl into bed.

 

A dip in the bed rouses you from your sleep. Your first thought is to blame your imagination, but as the sleep clears from your vision, a silhouette sits beside you. Illuminated only by the moon’s light, you see sharp features and metal glint.  _ Did it work?? _ __   
A clawed hand touches your face almost sweetly.   
  


“We hope your dreams were sweet while you waited,  _ cariño” _

 

“It would be a shame if we had to wake you in worse ways.”

__   
You look over the one closest to you, the one that sat nearby.   
You realise these aren’t quite...people.

 

“I am Hanzo.” 

 

The one closest to you speaks first. He is stunning. Beautiful is the only appropriate word.    
His features are strong, sharp. They’re dotted with metal, piercings; his lip, his eyebrow, the bridge of his nose, when his tongue runs over his lips, you swear you see one there too. His long pointed ears have a different style, 6 stretched holes, the first three dangling thin rings inside the plugs. His eyes stand out against his pale skin; red where white should be, and black slits taking the place of pupils. His long black hair is tied up with a tight piece of red leather, and the underside is shaved. It exposes the back of his neck, pierced as well. The hair is the same colour as his goatee, neatly trimmed and coming to a point. His clawed fingers stay tracing your face, and you finally spot them; long horns extend from his forehead and point back with a lightning shape. They match his skin in colour and texture, and if it weren’t for the claws now stroking your throat, you would reach forward to touch them. Something else brushes your knee, and you see a sprout of tails, thin and ending in arrow heads. His feet raise to the bed, and his legs share similar strangeness. They bend backwards, like a dogs, but still covered in his sweet ivory skin. The only parts of his skin not showing was his left arm. It is covered in an intricate pattern of dragons and clouds broken up by thick gold angles. Now, you realize this truly was the only cover he had.   
Both he-Hanzo, was it?- and the other man are naked, and neither seem in the slightest bit shy about it.    
The other steps from the shadows, and the first thing you notice is his legs. They resemble a goats; furry and hooved, and a single bangle balances on the one closest to you. From the hips up and in a v that dipped between his hips, bronze skin took the place of fur. His tail hangs behind him, it is thicker than Hanzo’s, but with a more rounded arrow tip. Your eyes follow up the muscles of his stomach and chest, noting the small tattoos of intricate symbols, like a new alphabet. Thick lines wrap around his forearms, thick and powerful like the rest of him. His hair falls in thick black waves and brushes his biceps, and a single plait hangs at the side, tied with the same red leather as Hanzo’s bun. His horns are different however; they curve back, and they’re separate from his skin. Instead, the rippled spirals lay against the sides of his head, rich with earthy tones. Just underneath, long pointed ears, sharper than Hanzo’s, are lined with rings. His features are more rounded than Hanzo’s, but thick and strong. His goatee is shorter and a small slit through his eyebrow made him more human. Though this is thrown off by his crimson gaze.

  
“Gabriel.”    
  


He holds his hand out, and his claws graze your wrist as you shake it. He smiles, far more Devilish than Hanzo. Maybe he notes the irony in his own name too.

And it is Hanzo that makes the first move.

His hand trails to your neck, the tips of his claws leave soft scratches. A moan slips out, and his lips are against your neck, pressing soft kisses. The pain is sharp when his teeth meet the skin, but it is not a bad pain. A hand burying itself in your hair surprises you, and your eyes open to Gabriel looking down at you, eyes fixed on your lips. Right as Hanzo bites you again, Gabriel’s head dips and he kisses you, his tongue invading your mouth without hesitation. His hand slides over your skin; it goose pimples beneath his touch. Your nipples perk and his teeth clasp your lower lip as he rolls a nipple between his fingers.    
Your back arches and the hand in your hair roams down your back, claws digging harder than Hanzo’s did.    
You feel the bruises flowering on your neck.   
With a small grunt against your neck, Hanzo lifts you, hands clasping your thighs as your kiss breaks, a thin string of saliva still connecting you to Gabriel. He lowers your feet to the ground gently.   
  
“Gently” only lasts a second.    
  
Claws rip through your shirt. It falls in tatters, but Gabriel’s chest to your back and Hanzo’s claws on your hips pull your attention back to them. Your shorts follow, and you’re naked between them. The heat radiating from them is unnatural and they press ever closer. Gabriel’s hand, larger than Hanzo’s, grasps your jaw and turns your head to bring your lips back together. Hanzo’s teeth work on your chest, leaving a trail of bite marks. When Gabriel frees your lips to kiss over your neck and shoulders, soothing Hanzo’s marks, you look down and see pearls of blood dotting the teeth marks on your chest.    
Your throat is circled again by Gabriel’s fingers, they pull you back against him, while Hanzo’s grip pulls your hips forward. Like they’re fighting over you. Fingers wring through your hair and Hanzo’s tongue presses against you, the suspected piercing sliding over your clit and forcing a moan from you.   
  
“That’s it, c _ ariño _ , nice and loud”   
  
Gabriel’s claws drag down your back, and over your rear, not without a light smack, and down your thigh. 

Hanzo’s tongue leaves you for a moment. He licks your juices from his lips like it were honey dribbling over his lips. He savours each drop, eyes fixed on yours. His lips part and his tongue strokes you again. At the same time, Gabe slips a thick finger into you and your head falls back against him. You knew you were wet - that much was obvious - but even without warning, your body sucked him in, quietly begging for more. Your begging must have gone beyond your body. Gabriel chuckles, a deep rumbling sound, and nips your ear before whispering into it;

 

“If you insist”

 

A second finger slips into you, and you feel Hanzo’s lips open into a smile against your folds as your back arches and your hips grind down to meet both tongue and fingers.

But Hanzo’s tongue has changed; now he licks and nips over your thighs, eyes meeting yours once more and smirking with each gasp that falls from your lips.

 

“You are far more well behaved than we anticipated.”    
  
Hanzo stands, only a little taller than you compared to Gabriel towering, and holds your cheeks. He looks away from you for the barest moment, a silent question to Gabriel, before tracing the tip of his tongue over your lips. The sensation is static.

 

You try to return the action. Your tongue is a little less focused than his, Gabriel’s fingers have taken your attention, but Hanzo stills when your tongue meets his lips. 

 

“I spoke too soon.”

 

His chest meets yours when he kisses you, and he is forceful. His hands tangle in your hair as his tongue dances with your own. Gabriel’s fingers leave you and you whine into the kiss, but they’re replaced by something...else. Something with a strange shape, more...conical? It is only when his hands roam over your hips and up your chest, and you feel his length pressing against the small of your back that you realise that what is inside you is his tail.

Hanzo seems to join him in this secret tail plan. His own thinner but more nimble tails tickle over your legs to your ankles, and hold them in place; spread so either man - either demon - could do as he pleased.    
Hanzo’s teeth meet your collarbone, and he whispers his praises against it.

 

“Though, you’re taking Gabriel very well, I think he’s impressed.”

 

Gabriel chuckles again, leaving his own dark marks on your shoulders.

  
“Very. Though…” his nose meets your temple, and his husky voice sends shivers through you “I can’t wait to feel inside you with something...else.”   
  


His tail twists inside you, hitting sweet spots you didn’t know you had, and Hanzo presses close to you again. 

 

“We thought you’d be a little more...fiesty.” 

 

His hands roam over you, lower,  _ lower _ with each breath. 

 

“But you’re a good little thing, aren’t you?” 

 

He captures your lips again, and his fingers find your clit, and he rubs slow circles. Your moans are stifled by his lips on yours, and you can’t help jerking your hips down. Heat and tension twist together in your stomach and your moans get higher and your hips buck harder and your toes curl. 

 

“Cum for us, petal.”

 

Hanzo’s words tip you over the edge, and your climax barrels through you, leaving you moaning some mixture of their names.

 

“Hmm, good girl” 

 

Gabriel speaks as his length presses firm against your back, as does Hanzo’s against your hip.    
Gabriel’s hand captures yours gently, kissing each fingertip with more ease than you expected from him. He leads you to your bed, and with one hand on your back, lifts behind your knees. Your eyes fix on his, your fingers twist through his hair and he smiles almost sweetly as he places you on the bed. 

 

“Keep behaving,  _ cariño,  _ and we promise-” his eyes meet Hanzo’s as the latter settles between your knees “tonight will be one you never forget”

  
Hanzo holds your knees, and his tongue traces over his lips. 

  
“Why don’t you open up for Gabriel, hmm?” 

 

You glance toward Gabriel, and his lip is caught between his teeth, his eyes half closed; a look of pure lust. Even in low light, the want in his gaze sends shivers through you, and your mouth opens without further coaxing.

 

“Good girl” 

  
The words sound so good from him. 

You think how to tease, how to make it as good as you can, how to build him up slowly, to make him come undone with your mouth alone.

He has other plans.

His hand is in your hair, and he balls it to a fist, forcing your head to a strange angle and forcing your mouth open further. The tip of him rubs over your lips. At the same time, the tip of Hanzo’s cock rubs over your wet slit. When Gabriel slips his cock over your lips, Hanzo slips into you. Both pull out at the same time. The cycle continues; they give you just a little more each time. Your body is tense and you want to scream at them, beg them to sheathe themselves inside you.    
  
“Hands over your head.”

  
Your mind doesn’t quite hear Gabriel.

  
“Now.” 

 

He growls, and you obey.

 

“Good, now would be an awful time to have to punish you.”

 

“Especially when your body is screaming for us already.”   
  


You try to push your hips toward Hanzo at his words.

His tails have twisted around your ankles again, keeping you on display before him. 

 

“Patience, petal.”

 

You whine, but the noise fades to a gasp when he pushes himself against you, this time the underside of his cock rubs over your clit, and the three ridges make your eyes roll back and your back arch. 

They chuckle, the sound is dark and filled with lust and something of which you feel you should be afraid.

But the thought fades when Hanzo’s tip presses against you and Gabriel’s length slips over your lips. This time, neither stops until they are settled within you, and you can feel  _ everything. _ _   
_ Hanzo’s hands rest at either side of your chest and the point of his tongue teases over your nipples. He pulls back, and you let out a loud groan around Gabriel when he pounds into you. He sets a rough but slow pace. His thrusts are violent, your skin slaps together and the sound bounces through the room. You want to moan, you want to tell him how  __ divine it feels, but Gabriel’s hips match Hanzo’s pace. He hisses and grunts and you feel every falter of his hips when you groan against him.    
Your attention wrenches back to Hanzo when his teeth meet your chest again; this time, there is no restraint.

The marks before are still pink when his teeth sink in again. He is vicious. Your chest is covered in circles of the pinkish mixture of blood and saliva. Drool bubbles from your mouth around Gabriel and slides down your chin and neck. Your wetness covers your thighs and makes slick noises with every snap of Hanzo’s hips. Gabriel’s claws slide through the mess on your chest, no longer a gentle scratch. Now his claws leave raised weals that threaten to open. He rolls a nipple between his thumb and index, his hips slow but his cock sinks deeper into your throat, torturing you with the prospect of stuffing your throat. Your eyes plead. He ignores them.

He fucks your throat slowly, a sharp contrast to Hanzo’s violent thrusts. Your body seems to sag. They hold you like a doll between them, the pressure rising in you makes your chest tight and your belly warm and your toes curl.    
Hanzo’s tails free your ankles and he pulls out of you entirely. For a moment you think he’s done, disappointment floods you. Instead he pulls your legs up, feet just over his shoulders and with his entire weight, slams himself into you. You let out a small scream against Gabriel, and it is met with a rumbling groan from him. Hanzo’s teeth meet your neck, your ear, your jaw. Bites litter your body. You can feel each one flaring with ache, but your delight at how you must look outweighs the pain. Hanzo’s thrusts are deeper and faster and his grunts echo in your ear. Each bite gets harder the closer he comes to orgasm. One of his tails slips around his hip and finds your clit. You try to swallow the sounds coming from you, but they seep out around Gabriel’s thick cock and he growls at each of them. He pulls himself out and steps back, releasing your hands.    
There is no hesitation as you reach for Hanzo, wishing him closer, deeper, surrounding and swallowing you. His tails pull your legs from his shoulders, and moves himself so his forearms are at either side of your head as he pounds into you. His breath is ragged against your lips, and his fingers curl in your hair when he kisses you. It’s  _ messy.  _ A concoction of drool and Gabriel’s precum mars your chin but it doesn’t deter Hanzo. Nor does it deter Gabriel. He steps forward, this time capturing your mouth with his while his hand holds your throat. Hanzo’s tail working against you and his lips on your neck and the ache in your hips from the pounding of his and his voice demanding you cum around him forces another orgasm through you. You swear you scream into Gabriel’s mouth when Hanzo’s seed fills you. He falls against you for a moment, and when Gabriel lets you go, Hanzo’s tongue slides against yours.    
The boneless feeling of two orgasms has you panting and weak.

  
“You don’t think we’re done, do you, flower?”

  
Hanzo pulls out of you and you whine. You feel your juices and his seeping from your hole, your legs are still spread wide and he admires the view. With one final kiss, he lets you go, your body doesn’t feel  _ able _ to move.   
As if reading your mind, Gabriel’s arms around under your back and knees. He moves you so you lay across the bed, and it’s sweet.

Until his hands are on your hips and he rolls you onto your stomach. 

You want to say no, you want to say you can’t take more, but he’s already sinking into you. You take him with ease, and when he pulls you up to your knees and elbows, you can’t fight. 

Gabriel is rougher with you, not that you thought it possible. His claws dig grooves into your hip while the other hand rakes over your back, forcing your back to curve and whimpers from your lips.

He is merciless.

You feel like a ragdoll, barely able to hold yourself up, all your focus is on not falling.

Hanzo’s lips meet your forehead suddenly, and you try to look at him.

 

“Such a pretty little thing, aren’t you?”

 

His eyes roll over every mark on your shoulders. 

 

“Especially like this.”

 

Gabriel’s arm wraps around your middle while his chest presses to your back. He peppers the back of your neck and shoulders with kisses, while the hand that holds him up covers yours.

Your head falls forward, your body can’t take anymore. Every nerve in you is begging not to be touched, but Gabriel persists. The tip of Hanzo’s claw under your chin pulls your gaze to him. 

 

“You’re going to stay being good for us, aren’t you?”

 

You nod, mouth falling open in what could only be a filthy display.

  
“That’s it, petal.”

  
Gabriel is pulls you back onto your knees, chest still to your back, and Hanzo presses his chest to yours once more.

  
“How I would love to sink into you again.” 

  
You gasp, Gabriel’s arm supports your stomach to keep you up, his other hand is wrapped around your neck, and his lips are on your ear and neck. He sucks dark marks onto your skin and licks over them. 

  
“How full would you feel with both of us inside you, hmm?”    
  
Hanzo kisses the corner of your mouth and his fingers, flat, press against your clit. You squeal.

  
“It would be a gift to watch you take both of us, I know you could.”

  
Gabriel grunts his agreement; you can feel his eyes screwed shut while he keeps his pace.

  
“You’d like that, wouldn’t you?”    
  
You nod without meaning to.

 

“You would be hoarse by the time we’re done”    
  
His fingers move in soft circles and you groan at the sensation. It’s overwhelming, it’s too much and your eyes clench shut.

  
“Hanzo, I can’t-” 

 

“Shh, shh, shh, you can, flower, come now, you can do it.”

  
His fingers move faster and Gabriel’s thrusts become more furious. 

  
“Just one more for us”

  
Tears well up in your eyes.

  
“Just one more,  _ cariño,  _ that’s it, that’s our girl” 

  
Gabriel’s growl makes you moan. His hand leaves your throat to hold your hip at the other side. You can feel him  _ throbbing  _ inside you. 

Hanzo’s voice brings you back to the outside.

  
“Cum, flower, cum for us” 

  
You choke out a sob, your head falls forward onto Hanzo’s chest and tears flow over your cheeks.

  
“It’s too much, it’s too much, I can’t..” 

  
“You can, come now, look at me.” 

  
He holds your chin and your eyes meet his. 

  
“Be our good girl, hmm?”

  
His fingers rub circles that make you want to scream but instead you cry, your tears mix with the mess on your chin.

  
“Just a little more,  _ princesa _ , I can feel it” 

 

Gabriel’s hair tickles your back when he presses his forehead to your spine.

  
“See, we know you can do it. You’re going to do it, aren’t you? You wouldn’t want to disappoint us?”

 

You shake your head, tears still clinging to the small hairs of your cheeks.

 

“That’s our good girl, come on now.”

 

Hanzo captures your lips softly, his fingers circle faster, Gabriel’s hips smack into yours harder.

 

“Cum for us.”

 

Your mouth drops open in a silent scream as you clench around Gabriel. His teeth dig into your shoulder, his cum fills you, and your third orgasm floods through you and leaves you breathless.

Your heart batters against your ribs, and now, they are careful with you. So unlike the demons they look, together they lift you and place you where you can rest your head and they can drape arms over you and tangle their legs with theirs. Kind words, praise, pride bursts from them. They cover you in kisses, every second sentence claiming you their good girl.  _ Theirs. _   
You fall asleep to their sweet nothings.

And come morning, you’re alone. 

The ache and the bite marks and the cum leaking from you reassures you that it was real.   
  
And in time, though not too long, you sit in your room, window open, text in hand, circle drawn, and candles lit, begging for them again.


End file.
